walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
California Army National Guard
The California Army National Guard is the land force component of the California National Guard, one of the reserve components of the United States Army, and is part of the National Guard of the United States. At the end of the first season of Fear The Walking Dead, it is in full retreat from Los Angeles and its safe zones. The fate of the organization is unknown, but they were last reported to have an operational presence in Edwards Air Force Base. It is possible that they continue to operate, or they could have been overrun. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "The Dog" The Governor of California requests assistance of the Army National Guard to deal with the widespread riots all over the state. They take over the neighborhood where the Clarks live in, eliminating all infected, raising a fence and turning it into a safe-zone. "Not Fade Away" Over the course of several days, the Army National Guard designates twelve safe-zones in the city of Los Angeles, maintaining strict curfews and isolating anyone who had previous contact with the infected and who they deem to be a possible threat. Lieutenant Moyers claims that they have cleared a six-mile radius around the safe zone and are preparing for the push to retake Los Angeles. At the same time, after sneaking out, Madison Clark discovers bodies on the streets of Los Angeles of those who are uninfected and have been shot with the implication that the National Guardsmen may have done it. After Travis gives the Guardsmen a tip on a possible survivor in the Dead Zone spotted by his son Chris, he sees muzzle flashes in the building as the Guardsmen apparently kill the survivor or survivors rather than help them. "Cobalt" The Army National Guard has set up at least 13 refuge camps and also have limited electricity as well as curfews being issued by the military. At the same time, the occupation of Los Angeles by the Army National Guard is almost to the brink of collapse. The Army National Guard lost many of its members, including those who storm the West View Library and are overwhelmed by the walkers inside there. In addition, Corporal Adams, who is kidnapped and tortured by Daniel, reveals that "Cobalt" is a command code to kill all of the civilians and the guardsmen to evacuate the city by morning, once it is realized that the situation cannot be properly contained. "The Good Man" As the National Guard prepares to evacuate their remaining members out of the city, a massive herd of infected (deliberately led by Daniel) attacks and overwhelms a major military compound near Safe Zone India, resulting in many military and civilian casualties. With their last major outpost overrun, the National Guard presumably initiates Operation Cobalt and abandons Los Angeles, retreating to other military installations further west, such as Edwards Air Force Base. Members *Andrew Adams *Castro *Cole *Richards *Scott *Grace Phillips *McElroy *French *Jones *Johnson *Hodges *Guardsman 1 *Medic *''Moyers'' *''Bethany Exner'' *''Shih'' *''Vrakking'' *''Willimas'' *''Melvin Allen'' *''Nevins'' *''Guardsman 2'' *''Guardsman 3'' Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Category:Organizations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Medics Category:Military Category:Groups Category:Antagonists